


Horny ever after

by DeanSwesson



Series: Wake me up. [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanSwesson/pseuds/DeanSwesson
Summary: Time stamp of the first time things got a little bit heated between the boys.It's from both point of view, i felt like something like this should be seen from both their point of view.Couple months after Jared wakes ups from the coma.





	Horny ever after

Jared and Jensen family are spending christmas together, they decided to go to a resort in the mountain, it was a nice place, cozy, warm, full of lights and snow, maybe not the best choice considering Jared could barely stand up but he insisted on going, he wanted to do something different and he could always stay on the weelchair on the patio and smell fresh air. Hell every kind of air was better than the stinky one of the hospital.

So while his parents went to the local restaurant Jared and Jensen stayed back, in their room, watching television, after all it's Christmas eve, the big celebration is for tomorrow, today they just want to spend a nice evening together and more importantly alone. Jared wasn't really paying any attention, his focus was directed to Jensen, the way his body was laying against the mattress, his beautiful green eyes, the perfect chin...he....he wanted him, he was ready for the big step. They have never had sex before, Jared is like super horny all the time but they agreed on taking things slow in account of the fact that he is recovering.

Jensen raises an eyebrow noticing Jared was staring at him "what?".

Jared blushes "I..."

"What?"Jensen tries to encourage him but actions are way better than words, so Jared leans in and kisses Jensen, just a mere brush of lips, their faces hover each others and then Jared is pulling back, it was like he wanted to say something but he didn't know how.

"You getting shy at kissing me, now?" Jensen jokes but he sees Jared is nervous and Jared on his part , doesn't speak, choosing to chew his bottom lip instead. Jensen smiles, he cups his face and leans in kissing him again, this time with more effort, he nips at his lower lips and opens his mouth, slipping his tongue, gently forcing Jay to respond. He lowers Jared on the mattress so he can roll on top of him and they continue kissing like that, slow and wet kisses alternating with passionate ones. He still can't believe he has Jay for himself, he moans as Jared's hands come closer to his back, shifting them under his shirt and he feels him caressing his skin, he can't help himself, he knows he is the one that insisted on taking things slow but it has been too long since he touched somebody and Jay is slowly moving his hips, it's just a little touching, nothing wrong with it, right? he can't take it anymore so he starts rocking against him. He can feel it, they are both hard, like super rock hard. Jensen continues grinding their hips together, they kiss until they ran out of breath and they can't seem to stop, the friction is so perfect, _please_ they both think... _i don't want it to stop"._

Jared is so lost in his feelings he doesn't even has the strenght to say anything, his boyfriend is just fucking him stupid, he feels dizzy like he is going on fire.

"Tell me you like it" Jensen whispers "tell me you like it, baby, i wanna hear your voice" Jensen is so close, he feels like burning up to 1000 degrees.

Jares is speechless, he doesn't even know how to translate his feelings "I can't even...oh god, please don't stop, please, you feel so good" As a response Jensen grind into Jared faster, harder, they are still wearing their jeans but nevertheless it feels perfect, he can't wait for the day they'll get to do it without their clothes. "I am so close Jen, i am so close..." Jared whispers, he thightens his hold on Jensen's shoulder and then he comes quickly thinking that maybe he is about to die.

"Me too baby..god, you are so perfect like this, i wish you could see your face, you're so hot", Jensen grinds harder and he comes painfully, like he hasn't never come before.

They both collapse on their back on the mattress "i...that....wow" Jared says, well it's the best he can say at the moment.

"Did i just grind you stupid smart boy?" Jensen snickers at his boyfriend's lack of word.

"Idiot, that was....yes you grind me stupid" he responds as Jensen chuckles rolling over Jared, his expression suddently become so serious Jared starts to worry, then he says: "i love you Jay, you know i do, right?" Jared nods as he goes on: "this means a lot to me too, i don't wanna push you into going to fast, i know you want to but i want us to take our time to discover our bodies and our feelings. This? this was so intense i think it's a miracle i am still able to talk" Jared chuckles at Jensen's words "I don't ..my past is...well you know...but i wanna do right by you, okay?" Jared bites his lips blushing, not even knowing if he should say something "and stop biting your lips, you make me wanna do all the wrong things to you and we should really take it slow. I want sex to mean everything, it will be, sort of, my first time too."

Jared buries his faces in his boyfriend's neck, biting his skin, thinking that someway their roles are reversed...he is more straightforward while Jensen is more cautions while in bed it's quite the opposite, he would never be able to say the things Jensen is saying but he wants to be a little more brave so.... "what..what if i am ready? i think i am, i want you Jensen, i have for a long time"

"God Jared..you ARE going to be the death of me...i want you too, believe me, but i want us to do it when we'll be completely alone, without the risks of getting caught by our parents" Jensen finds himself notsure about his words.

"But....." Jared is almost desperate.

"I mean it, don't think i don't want you ok? i want you" and he demonstrates it by rocking against Jared, he is already hard, again.

Jared groans and blushes..."i..ok i understand", he shouldn't be so shy, especially around Jensen and not after what they've done but he can't really look at him right now so he places little kisses to Jensen lips and that's when he realizes their clothes are kinda dirty "we should get cleaned up Jen, we are gross."

Jensen laughs at that..."yeah i agree we should get up " then he smiles, Jared knows that smile, it's the _i am evil_ smile "or i could clean you up right know...you know there are others things apart from actual sex."

It takes Jared a couple seconds to realize what Jensen meant "you mean.." and his gaze shift from Jensen's full lips to his own crotch.

It's impossible not to laugh at the innocence of Jared..."yeah, but...i have never done it before, so, well, it could not be so good" as he says that he starts lowering his hands to remove Jared's pants and underwear, thank god he was not wearing jeans, this is way better. So he leans in placing butterfly kisses on his boyfriend's neck and at the same time he removes his t-shirt too, leaving Jared completely naked "you're stunning baby, so beautiful" and just like that he goes lower, nibbling on his nipples, Jared can't help but moaning and his hands clung to the sheets in search of something to hold on to, he can feel his boyfriend nipping and biting his tummy just before he starts placing soft kisses on his dick.

He feels..wow he has never felt something like that before and he jerks up. Jensen laughs at that and he pins down Jared's hips with his hand as he start sucking on his dick, it's weird, he has never done it before but it's like his body knows what Jared needs and he goes at it trusting his guts, judging by the sounds Jared is making he thinks it's doing a pretty good job. Jared is at loss of words, he can barely focus on anything else but what Jensen's tongue is doing to his dick. He can't take it anymore, he is so close but he forces him not to come, he doesn't want it to stop, he doesn't want to come so soon but Jensen's lips are like made for his dick. "Jensen, god, move, i am about to come" Jared gasps and he tries to let Jensen move but he doesn't, he continue sucking him, hollowing his cheeks to apply more pressure and that's when he comes, painfully, screaming for Jensen's name.

Now he feels completely dead, Jensen continues licking him, trying to get him clean, then slowly he comes up, placing a soft kiss to his cheeks and smiling..."so...what's the verdict? do you feel clean?"

Jared replies with a simple "fuck."

"Another time baby boy" And just like that they laugh, hugging each other, kissing slowly, hoping their parents won't come back anytime soon otherwise they'll find them covered in come, not the best way to spend christmas...or maybe it is.


End file.
